donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
Mario (Japanese マリオ) is the main protagonist of the Mario series ''and the mascot for Nintendo. He was created by Shigeru Miyamoto, and has appeared in over 200 games. Originally, he only appeared in platform games. However, he now also features in sporting games, racing games, and fighting games and others. He is considered by many to be the most famous character in video game history. Mario is a super hero who lives in the Mushroom Kingdom. In the ''Mario ''series, he uses his well-known jump and combat abilities to stop Bowser from kidnapping Princess Peach and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. Along with Bowser, he has had other enemies such as Wario and Donkey Kong. In the video games, Mario is voiced by Charles Martinet. History Mario first appeared in 1981, in the Donkey Kong arcade video game, as a carpenter named "Jumpman." There are two possible theories why Mario was named such: a heated argument ensued between Nintendo's warehouse landlord Mario Segale, and the president of Nintendo at the time, Minoru Arakawa. After a resolution was brought between the two, fellow Nintendo employees chose to name the character in the game Mario, after him. Theory 2: There was a family-owned restaurant nearby Nintendo of America called Mario and Luigi's. Due to hardware limitations at the time, Miyamoto dressed Mario in bright red overalls and a blue shirt to contrast against the background. He was also given white gloves, so that the player could see his arms moving on screen. A cap was added so that Miyamoto would not have to animate the character's hair when he jumped up and down. A mustache was added for the same reasons, as it was difficult to animate facial expressions at the time. Mario has a Brother Name'd Luigi. He first Appeared in the Classic Arcade Game Mario Bros. Over time, His appearance has become more defined, for example Green L In a White circle has beem added to his hat, and Gold buttons have been added to his overalls. Mario was developed as a "go to" character for games that could be put in any title as needed. At the time, Miyamoto did not expect Mario to become popular. Over time, his appearance has become more defined, for example a red "M" in a white circle has been added to his hat, and gold buttons have been added to his overalls. He has appeared in many television programs, video releases, comic books, and a feature-length film. He has also spawned a series of branded merchandise. He is currently 34 years old since his appearance in ''Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong series Donkey Kong Circus prequel :Note: This is the 2nd game released in the Donkey Kong series but takes place before the first game. Mario was a carpenter who had come in possession of a Kong and his son, Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong Jr.. Mario, unwittingly, mistreated the ape by putting him in a circus. In the circus, Donkey Kong had to use his legs to balance the barrel he was on, juggle pineapples and avoid deadly flames. Donkey Kong (game) Mario was a carpenter who had come in possession of a Kong and his son, Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong Junior. One day the ape captured his girlfriend Pauline and took onto a construction site. Mario went on to rescue his girlfriend avoiding Barrels thrown at him by Donkey Kong and a fire started by the ape. After going through four different areas on the construction site Mario rescued Pauline and Donkey Kong was recaptured. Donkey Kong Jr. (game) Mario went on to imprison Donkey Kong in a cage. DK Junior went on to try and rescue his father. Mario attempted to stop the young ape and released various types of traps mainly consisting of animals. Junior eventually did make it to his father and the two returned to Donkey Kong Island just after Donkey Kong made a shot at Stanley the Bugman's greenhouse. Other games In lighter meetings, Mario and DK have competed or teamed up in many spin-off games, including sports games, racing etc. Donkey Kong Country (game) Mario was seen at the end of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest alongside Yoshi and Link when Cranky Kong was showing Diddy and Dixie his current Hero Ranking which shows how many DK Coins each character had collected. Mario was seen in 1st place with Yoshi in second and Link in third. Also seen were Earthworm Jim's laser gun and Sonic the Hedgehog's shoes. Mario Party series Super Smash Bros. series Mario appears as a playable character in all entries of the Super Smash Bros. series. He is a default character in all the games as well. Other characters from the Mario series appear as playable characters too. Such as: Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Dr. Mario, Rosalina & Luma, and Bowser Jr. (featuring the Koopalings as his alternative swaps), who are all playable in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mario doesn't have any interaction with Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong in the Subspace Emissary until the three groups of fighters team up to face the final boss, Tabuu. Mario and Sonic : Olympic Games Series He Appeared As A Playable Character Along With His Rival: Sonic The Hedgehog Relationships Donkey Kong Donkey Kong is the grandson of Mario's old enemy from the beginning, in which DK's grandfather kidnapped Pauline. But unlike DK's grandfather, DK appears on good terms with Mario and his friends and will often help Mario. For most of the time, they help each other: 1. DK helped Mario save the Baseball Kingdom. 2. Mario defeated Dry Bones to restore DK after being turned to stone. 3. DK and Diddy destroyed Bowser's Minimizer and returned Mario and his pals back to normal size. 4. Whenever you land on a DK space good things happen. Pauline Category:Humans Category:Cameos Category:Characters Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Villains